


A Spell Of Trouble

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna invites the boys out for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell Of Trouble

TITLE: A Spell of Trouble 1/1  
PAIRING: Clark/Oliver, Clark/Zatanna  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 5,432  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Zatanna invites the boys out for the evening.  
Authors note: An AU set post SV

~C~

Oliver and Emil were standing on the sidewalk when he returned from the emergency. He pushed his glasses back into place and greeted them, “Hey guys, sorry about that.”

Emil nodded in understanding while Oliver was looking at him critically. Clark tensed, “What…? Did you want me to ignore it?”

Oliver shook his head, “No, not that this…” Oliver stepped forward and straightened Clark’s lapel and then his tie that was askew from travelling at super-speed. Then he stepped back, “…there perfect.” 

Clark’s eyes widened slightly, and he glanced away in shyness, “Thanks.”

Oliver smiled cockily, “I couldn’t have you looking rumbled could I? It wouldn’t look good for me would it? I wouldn’t want you scaring any babes away.” 

Clark rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, “Of course not.”

Oliver patted Emil’s shoulder in a friendly manner, “Now this man here knows how to dress sharp.”

Emil stated, “An ordered wardrobe helps an ordered mind.”

Oliver smirked at Emil in amusement and Emil's gaze narrowed, “However, I am not rushing about at super-speed saving the world am I?”

Clark grinned at Emil and Oliver shrugged. Then a limo arrived and Oliver went to open the door. Clark grumbled, “A limo, Oliver?”

“Zatanna invited us to her magic show; there is three of us, and I for one am planning on drinking. A limo makes sense.”

Clark told him, “I won’t be drinking I could’ve super-sped us all there and back again.”

Oliver muttered, “Yeah, if you want to give me the hangover from hell, Clark. Anyway, it doesn’t matter because the limo is already here.”

Emil nodded, “His reasoning is correct for once, Clark.”

Oliver exclaimed, “Hey!”

Clark chuckled and then they all entered the limo and headed off to their destination.

~*~

They entered the hotel where Zatanna was performing. Their little group approached the maître d’ and Oliver smiled, “The Queen party.”

The maître d’ checked his list and frowned, “I am sorry, sir. You do not seem to be on my list.”

Emil and Clark shared a look of confusion, and Oliver grimaced, “That is impossible we were invited by Zatanna Zatara herself.”

The guy began nodding, “Just a moment sir…” he checked the list again, “…um I have Miss Zatara’s request here for a reservation for the Kent party.” He glanced up searchingly.

Clark stepped forward, “I’m Mr Kent.”

The maître d’ nodded, “Very good sir, right this way.”

As they followed him to their table, Oliver appeared disgruntled. Emil speculated, “Well now we know who comes first in Zatanna’s mind.”

Oliver grumbled, “Obviously!”

They each took a seat, and Clark said, “She just had to choose a name that’s all.”

Emil and Oliver shared a smirk of amusement. Clark pinched his lips but he didn’t say anything more. Let them have their fun. Clark wasn’t oblivious he knew Zatanna was attracted to him. She had made it clear in the past. Clark wasn’t against harmless sexy fun that didn’t mean anything. The problem was that he just couldn’t imagine that kind of relationship staying harmless when you worked with and was friends with the other person. How could you have sex with a friend and it not mean anything? Someone was bound to get hurt in the long run.

So he was keeping Zatanna at arm’s length. Of course, it was difficult Zatanna was a very sexy woman… He was brought out of his thoughts when Oliver asked, “What do you want to drink, Clark?”

Clark shrugged, “Coke, beer whatever.”

Oliver grinned and gently mocked, “You’re not a spirits man then?” 

His lip curled at the edge, “Only if you want to waste your money on me.”

Oliver told him, “It would be worth it to see you drunk.”

Clark grinned, “It would take your whole fortune.”

They smiled at each other for long moment and then Emil remarked, “According to my research it is quite impossible.”

Clark raised an eyebrow flauntingly; “See…”

Oliver smiled and glanced away. He then called a waiter over and ordered three beers. 

A few minutes later, the lights went down and the announcer introduced Zatanna who came out onto the lime-lit stage, and she doffed her top hat and bowed to the audience’s applause. Then she scanned the room. She found them at their table, and she smile happily. She pressed her hand to her lips and then blew a kiss. A sparkling dot of light left her hand and fluttered across the room. 

Clark’s eyes widened as it headed straight for him. It burst into a star of sparks as it touched his cheek. The whole audience clapped in delight, and Clark touched his cheek where he could feel the lingering touch of soft lips. He gazed at Zatanna on the stage and she winked at him. Then she continued her performance. Clark glanced at his friends, Emil smiled knowingly, “My hypothesis seems to be correct, you are the reason we were invited to see the show.”

Oliver looked a tad annoyed but he said, “It looks as though you’re getting lucky tonight.”

He rolled his eyes gently, “She’s a beautiful woman, but I just can’t see us in a relationship.”

Oliver chuckled but the amusement didn’t reach his eyes, “You don’t need to marry her, Clark, just nail her.”

Clark tensed, “Don’t talk like that…”

Oliver took a drink of his beer, “All I’m saying is you don’t have to be a boy scout all your life.”

Clark lean in and told him in annoyance, “For your information, I haven’t got a problem ‘nailing’ someone, as you so elegantly put it. I’m just not getting involved with a friend if it’s not going anywhere.”

“So you are going to turn her down, just like that?”

Clark nodded, “I’ve done it before.”

Emil interrupted, “Gentlemen, I don’t think this is the time or the place for a spat.”

He relaxed, “You’re right, Emil, I’m sorry.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I’ll just have to accept that Clark will always be my boy scout.”

Clark shook his head and squinted at him and Oliver grinned in return.

~*~

After the performance, Zatanna left the stage and came over to the table and she greeted them, “So did you boys like the show?”

Emil nodded, “It was very interesting. I’d be very interested in discussing the realms of magic and advanced scientific research and their connections and crossover points.”

Zatanna raised both her eyebrows and her eyes widened, “Huh, well my father would’ve been the best person to talk to about that, I’m not sure if I can help. Uh, okay… next time I’m at the Watchtower we’ll talk.”

Emil smiled, “I’ll look forward to it, Miss Zatara.”

Zatanna appeared a touch disturbed, but she smiled along. Then she returned her attention to Clark, “Hi.”

Clark smiled at her, “Great show.”

Oliver leaned forward and butted in, “Yeah it was fabulous, you’d think you were a real witch.”

Zatanna glared, “Magician.”

Oliver smirked, “That’s what I meant.”

She pouted back at him, and then she asked Clark, “Did I ever tell you how much I love your glasses.”

Clark adjusted his glasses shyly. Oliver sighed loudly, “I’m going to get another drink.” 

Then he and Emil went over to the bar. Zatanna said, “I want to speak to you about something. Can we talk in my dressing room?”

Clark wondered if she was in some sort of trouble, did she need his help. He answered, “Sure.”

Then she led him to her dressing room. They entered and she closed the door. Clark asked, “How can I help?”

She approached him and pretty blue eyes gazed up into his eyes, “I was wondering if you want to go out, to another bar, or up to my hotel room, so we can get to know each other better?”

He felt himself smile shyly. She was always a little too forward for Clark’s liking. He reminded her, “Zatanna we’ve been through this before.”

She frowned minutely and asked, “You like me though?”

“You’re a very attractive woman…”

Zatanna smiled delightedly. She stretched up to kiss him and he backed off minutely, “This isn’t a good idea, Zee.”

“The best things never are…” and she tried again.

Clark swallowed and sighed, “Zatanna…”

Zatanna whispered against his lips, “og flesruoy tel.”

He pushed her away gently and he glanced down her body, her tight fitting black costume, her long fishnet-clad legs, her buttoned up white shirt that was just begging to be ripped open. Why shouldn’t he just do that? He knew she wanted it. A grin came to his face. He reached out, and pulled her back to him and took her soft mouth in a deep kiss. Zatanna whimpered and clung to him. 

~O~

Oliver finished his drink. He glanced around, and he couldn’t see Clark anywhere. This was supposed to be a boy’s night out together. He decided to go find him. He headed backstage. Wherever he was, he must be with Zatanna. He found her dressing room. He open the door, he stopped in his tracks. It took a moment to comprehend what he was seeing. Zatanna perched on her dressing room table, kissing Clark Kent. He was between her spread thighs, her stiletto heels crossing over Clark’s waist. She was moaning into Clark’s mouth, her white shirt was open revealing a full breast and Clark’s hand cupped and massaged the other one. Zatanna’s fingers were threaded through Clark’s hair. 

Oliver was mesmerised. He watched Clark bow his head and take her peaked nipple into his mouth and Zatanna whimpered, “So good, ah so good.”

Oliver saw Clark roll his hips and grind his crotch again Zatanna’s little black panties. Zatanna hummed, “Hmm you’re so big and hard.”

Clark moaned and Oliver felt a tingle go through his body at the sound. Then Clark spoke gutturally, “I want you to suck it. Do you want to?”

Zatanna hopped off the table, “Oh god. Yes.”

Clark reached out and pushed Zatanna to her knees, her fingers went to his belt. He smirked as he gazed down at her. Oliver frowned. What was Clark doing? It didn’t seem very Clark Kent like. He demanded, “What’s going on?”

Both Clark and Zatanna turned their heads to face him. Zatanna covered her breasts in self-consciousness and stood up. Clark was smiling at him, “Zatanna and I are calling it a night. I hope you and Emil enjoy the rest of your evening. WE surely will.”

Oliver was flummoxed, “Clark what are you doing?”

Clark approached him and patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry, Oliver, I decided to take your advice.” 

Oliver was astonished. He said, “It was only a little while ago you told me you weren’t interested.”

Clark smiled at Zatanna, “I changed my mind.”

Shit, this wasn’t right, Clark Kent wouldn’t change his mind so rapidly, not without help. He was stubborn like that. Oliver demanded, “What did you do to him, Zatanna?”

Clark laughed, “Not much yet, but I’m looking forward to it.”

He declared, “No, this isn’t happening, I want you to undo the spell!”

Zatanna glared at him, “It’s nothing to worry about, Oliver.”

“Yeah right as if I believe you.” He turned to Clark, “C’mon, you’re coming with me.”

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed exasperated, “Oh Oliver.”

Oliver gripped him by the sleeve and began leading him away, Clark didn’t fight him just went with the flow. They found Emil in the bar; Oliver told him they were leaving. Emil decided to stay as he was having a drink with an interesting woman he had just met. It didn’t hurt that she was very attractive too.

~*~

The chauffeur driver was given Clark’s home address. They got settled after entering the back of the limo. Oliver groaned and rubbed his forehead, he was getting a headache. What the hell was he supposed to do? All he did know was he couldn’t leave Clark with Zatanna.

He looked up and frowned even more when Clark opened the mini bar and helped himself to vodka. He took a sip, and shook his head at Oliver, “Thanks for that. Talk about a cock blocker.”

Oliver squinted at him, “She’s put a spell on you, Clark. What was I supposed to do?”

Clark smirked, “Wait until I’d gotten laid before saving me.”

He exclaimed, “Shit!”

Clark took another sip, and rested his head on the back of the seat. He grumbled, “It would have been to so hot, Oliver. I bet she’s magical in the sack.”

It was so strange seeing and hearing the Boyscout acting and talking like this. He told him, “You told me you didn’t intend sleeping with her. I didn’t want you to regret anything.”

Clark shrugged, “It’s a good thing you can’t die of frustration.” Clark caught his gaze and held it, “Do you know how long it’s been since I had a good fuck.”

Oliver groaned quietly, “Shit, Clark.”

Clark answered his own question in a surly manner, “Too long, that’s the downside to being a boy scout.”

He took another drink.

~*~

They arrived at the apartment building. Clark leaned against the wall just outside his door. Oliver held out his hand, “Your keys, Clark.”

Clark told him, “They’re in my pocket.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I need them to open the door.”

Clark smiled coquettishly, “You’ll have to find them.”

He frowned, shook his head, and stepped forward. He pushed his hand into Clark’s left hand pocket of his pants … nothing. He glanced up at Clark, so close. Clark was watching him intently; he licked his lips, and murmured, “In the other one.”

Oliver breathed deeply and then he slipped his hand into Clark’s other pocket. Clark arched his hips and Oliver’s hand brushed against a hard length. Oliver jerked his hand away while still managing to bring out the keys.

He avoided eye contact and unlocked Clark’s apartment door. Clark wandered in, and Oliver followed and told him, “I think the best thing to do is sleep it off. You get ready for bed and I’ll get you a glass of water.”

He watched as Clark entered his bedroom and then Oliver went to the refrigerator for some bottled water. He had no idea if Zatanna’s spell was allowing Clark to get drunk or it was just the effects of the spell, anyway water wouldn’t do any harm. 

~*~

He opened Clark’s bedroom door to see him lying on the bed on top of the sheets. He was gazing at the ceiling. He was completely naked; one arm stretched out above his head against the bed languorously. The shadows caught his muscled body, and his hard cock lying against his belly. Oliver swallowed at the sight before him. Clark’s other hand traced it, and he took hold of it and stroked it and it grew in his fist.

Oliver moaned lowly as his body reacted, and Clark turned his head and faced him. He held his gaze and continued stroking. Clark’s gaze dropped to Oliver’s crotch and then his full lips fell open. He blinked slowly and then he said, “Come over here, Oliver. I want to ask you something.”

Oliver felt mesmerised as he stepped forward until he stood over the bed and gazed down at his best friend playing with himself. Clark’s eyes encompassed him and then Clark spread his strong thighs.

Oliver stared down at him. He groaned as his own cock hardened some more. Clark smiled up at him and murmured, “Do you want to nail me?”

His whole body reacted, his cock hardened completely, his heart raced, adrenaline flooded his legs, and they felt like jello and his brain was working overtime. He wanted… oh god he wanted to. He stepped forward. He reached out and his fingertips traced a line along Clark’s body. Clark sighed… 

But, god, this wasn’t right. He leant over and kissed his best friend on the forehead, and he whispered, “Get some sleep.” Then he turned and headed for the door and Clark whispered, “Oliver?”

Oliver didn’t turn around. He left the bedroom.

~*~

He returned to the hotel in a pissed off mood. He found Zatanna in the bar nursing a drink and he demanded angrily, “I don’t know what you did, but you’ve got to remove the spell right now.”

Zatanna’s shoulders slumped, “You took him away what else do you want.”

Oliver slammed his fist on the bar, “You have no right messing with people’s minds, making them do things against their will.”

Zatanna smiled smugly, “Is that what you thought I’d done? Do you really think I’d want to sleep with someone that I knew didn’t really want me?”

Oliver’s brow creased, “So what did the spell do?”

She shrugged, “It was just to relax him, make him want to give into the things that he wants, pull down his defences.”

Oliver was even more confused than before, “So what you’re saying is deep down he wanted to…” he stopped he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Zatanna admitted, “I’m not saying sleeping with me was one of his deep dark secret desires or anything, only that it is something that he’s thought about and only his moral restraint stops him from doing it normally.”

God, the idea that Clark really meant it, that what he offered him was real, god.

She told him, “It will wear off soon; it was only a small glamour.”

Oliver nodded absently and headed home with his head full of questions.

~*~

What did you do or say after an experience like last night? Did you ignore it, or talk about it? Did Clark even remember what happened? The situation was brought to a head the next morning when his elevator doors opened and Clark entered his apartment. He was wearing his Daily Planet attire obviously on his way to work. 

When Clark saw him he said, “Hey.”

Oliver nodded silently.

Clark appeared thoughtful, and then he smiled, “Strange night, huh?”

He shrugged, “We’ve had stranger times.” 

“Yeah, I just want to say thanks for looking out for me, and…” he adjusted his glasses, “…about my crazy offer.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, surprised that Clark had actually mentioned it. Clark saw his reaction and chuckled disarmingly, “Yes I know crazy… as if you would have been interested in that…” Clark bowed his head and smiled at the floor, and sighed, “God, okay, I’m going to go to work.”

Oliver blurted out, “You remember all of it?”

Clark nodded, “Mostly…” He went to the elevator and then turned back, “Thanks again, Oliver.”

Oliver nodded and replied, “Anything for you.”

Clark nodded and left.

~*~

The rest of the day was ordinary and it was business as usual. Later Green Arrow checked in at the Watchtower. While he was there, Superman popped in for some information gathering and Dr Hamilton offered to do it for him. Superman smiled in thanks. Green Arrow studied him, he seemed normal. Obviously, he was chalking last night up as crazy making magic. 

Green Arrow knew better and he couldn’t stop thinking about Clark’s offer. The memories of his Boyscout lying on that bed, his thighs spread, asking him if he wanted to…

The Watchtower door opened and Zatanna entered. Arrow saw her gaze take in Superman wearing his tight uniform. She smiled, “Hey there, Blue.”

Superman gave her an amiable smile, “Zatanna.”

She approached, reached out and ran her finger over the super-shield, she tilted her head, “You’re not angry about last night are you?”

Superman gave her a full-blown smile, “No, I’m not angry, there was no harm done. You’re just lucky you didn’t get me up to your room. I might have been mad otherwise.”

Zatanna gave him a cheeky smile, “Are you really sure it’s not the other way round…”

Superman nodded his head, “I’m sure Zatanna…”

She stepped closer, “Not even tempted?”

Arrow saw as Superman checked her out fleetingly. He couldn’t stand to see them flirting with each other a second longer. He stepped forward and stated vehemently, “He’s sure, after all he didn’t fight to stay with you last night. So he couldn’t have been that interested. He went home with me instead!”

Superman’s eyes widened and he stared at him. Zatanna narrowed her eyes at him, and asked in annoyance, “Are you here again?”

Arrow nodded, “Yes and I’ll never be too far away, so don’t bother trying anymore spells on him because I’ll always be there to block you, Every Single Time.”

Superman was gazing at him with awe-inspired confusion on his face. Arrow glanced away and he pointed his finger and told Zatanna, “Be warned.”

Then he walked out of the Watchtower command centre.

~C~

Superman watched Green Arrow leave the command centre after his outburst. He’d been so vehement warning Zatanna off. He knew they always had each other’s back but that seemed a little over the top. It was as if he was… jealous. 

Superman thought about last night. He remembers smiling up at him from the bed and making that proposition. He didn’t even know why he’d gone so far as to ask. They’d known each other for years and Oliver had never been interested in him that way. 

Then his mind flashed to a new memory – Oliver standing in the doorway gazing at him, his eyes clawing into him – then Oliver standing next to the bed gazing down at him a clear bulge at his crotch – he remembers Oliver’s featherlike caress and then him leaning over and kissing his forehead tenderly before walking away.

Superman came back to the present, he silently sighed, ‘Oh Oliver.’

~*~

He waited until Green Arrow’s patrol was over. He left the Daily Planet and went over to Oliver’s apartment. He stepped off the elevator and wandered into his apartment. Oliver came out from his secret compartment where he kept his uniform. He was buttoning up his shirt from just getting changed. He came to a halt when he saw Clark, “Hey, Clark.”

Clark gave him a glimmer of a smile. He began, “Do you remember this morning when you asked me if I remembered everything, and I said I did?”

Oliver’s brow creased, “Yeah.”

Clark hesitated a moment. He adjusted his glasses and continued; “Well I was wrong.”

Oliver squinted at him in confusion, “…and you needed to come by to tell me…?”

Clark stepped forward and explained, “After you left the Watchtower, I remembered something else…” he stepped even closer and he saw Oliver swallow. Clark licked his own lips, “I’m not even sure I remember it right, but… when I asked you that question last night…” Oliver took a deep breath and Clark stepped closer, “…I could swear there was a… that you had a…”

He glanced down at Oliver’s crotch. He glanced back up at Oliver’s face and Oliver’s chest rose and fell. He returned his gaze to his crotch, “That you were hard for…”

He heard Oliver let out a ragged breath and Clark saw the fabric of Oliver’s pants tent slightly. Clark groaned, “Oh my god, it’s true, you were…”

Oliver uttered in a strained tone, “Clark…”

Clark focused his vision, and he saw through the fabric of his pants. He saw his friend’s growing erection. Oliver whimpered, “Shit, you’re not doing what I think you are?”

He looked up and held Oliver’s gaze, he uttered quietly, “You’re so hard.”

Oliver began panting, and Clark instinctively reached out and cupped him through his pants, Oliver jolted forward into his palm. Clark groaned at the feeling of his friend’s cock in his hand and he massaged it. Oliver bit his lip and pushed his hips forward. Clark leaned in and murmured into Oliver’s ear, “You never told me I turn you on, Oliver.”

Oliver moaned, “I didn’t know you wanted me to be until last night, Clark.”

He gazed into Oliver’s smouldering eyes. He whispered, “I can’t say I’ve never thought about it.”

Oliver glanced down at his lips and Clark smiled, he began to lean in…

He heard the sirens and the calls for help, children crying; dammit, he stepped away from Oliver. Oliver’s eyes widened in confusion and Clark explained, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

He headed for the balcony, pulling open his shirt and then Superman flew into the sky.

~*~

It had taken a while, he’d had to take his uniform to the fortress to be cleaned afterwards, and then he returned to his apartment. He considered going back to Oliver’s however, he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. They had both gotten caught up in the moment earlier; maybe he should’ve left what happened last night alone. 

Oliver was a good friend of his; so shouldn’t his rule concerning Zatanna and having casual relationships with his friends apply to Oliver as well? After all, apart from what had happened in the last twenty-four hours, he and Oliver had managed to hide their attraction to each other just fine.

He unlocked his door and entered. He took off his coat and put his glasses aside. He walked into his lounge to find Oliver sitting there waiting for him. He frowned, “Oliver, what are you doing here?”

Oliver stood up and stared at him as if he was crazy. He replied, “What…? You actually thought that was it, Clark? You come over to my place, all but give me a hand-job. We’re an inch away from kissing, and then you rush off to save the world…”

Clark chuckled, “I didn’t go to save the world.”

Oliver spread his arms, “Whatever, the point is you didn’t come back to finish what you started.”

Clark sighed, “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

Oliver declared, “You were the one who started it both times! You asked me to fuck you last night.”

He felt himself blush, “I didn’t ask that, I asked if you wanted to.”

Oliver asked incredulously, “What is the difference, Clark?”

Clark shook his head, and admitted, “I don’t know.”

Oliver stepped towards him, “To set the record straight, Clark. I wanted to nail your ass last night.”

He bowed his head shyly, “But you didn’t.”

“You know why I didn’t, don’t you?”

Clark stared at the carpet and nodded, “Because you’ve always got my back, but don’t you see that’s why we shouldn’t do this. I don’t want to lose you and I don’t want either of us to get hurt….” He raised his head and met Oliver’s gaze, “…and that’s what will happen if we start a casual relationship.”

Oliver was shaking his head in defiance. Then suddenly he lunged forward and took Clark’s mouth. Feeling Oliver’s soft lips hard against his own, made him open his mouth and enjoy the guilty pleasure that he had wondered about for a very long time. 

Oliver groaned into his mouth. Clark hummed and then their soft tongues met. Oliver cupped the back of Clark’s head tightly, and opened his mouth wider and kissed him deeper. Clark held Oliver’s face in his hands returned the kiss ardently.

Oliver’s need for oxygen forced them apart, and Oliver was panting, “Shit, Clark, oh shit…” he turned away and walked across the lounge. He whispered, “Oh, shit.”

Clark asked, “Oliver…?”

Oliver turned around, wiped his hand over his mouth and gazed at him, “You’re right, Clark. God, I didn’t think… but you’re right.”

Clark was getting worried. He asked in trepidation, “Right about what?”

“I could never have a casual relationship with you.”

After all his own arguments against it, Clark felt a little disappointed and he bowed his head, “I understand.”

Oliver moved towards him, “Do you, do you really?”

Clark looked up and then Oliver was all over him again, his hands in his hair, his mouth over his, his body pressed against him. Clark’s mind whirled but he still responded furiously. Oliver pulled out of the kiss and declared, “I want you, Clark.”

~O~

Clark gazed at him mutely. Oliver saw desire but also trepidation in Clark’s clear eyes. He knew about Clark’s aversion to crossing any lines of friendship. However, they had already crossed over that line, and he really wanted this – wanted him. 

Oliver leaned back in and Clark was watching him all the way in, until their lips met again. Then his eyes closed and his mouth opened under his. They kissed slowly and deliberately. Oliver untied Clark’s tie from its knot, and dipped his head and kissed his throat. Clark tilted his head and let him. Oliver reached up and unbuttoned Clark’s shirt, and as it spread open, he trailed kisses over the exposed flesh and muscle. Clark groaned as Oliver fastened his lips around his nipple and sucked hard. His hands roamed to Clark’s zipper, he unzipped and pushed his hands inside and back and squeezed Clark’s firm ass.

Clark moaned, “Oliver!”

Oliver pulled back and gloried in the sight of his Boyscout dishevelled, his hair messy, his shirt askew revealing his broad tanned shoulders, his strong chest, his pants unzipped and the light trail of hair leading down to…

Oliver looked him straight in the eye, “No arguments, Clark, we’re doing this.”

A glint appeared in Clark’s eyes. He questioned, “You want to do this, Oliver?” he stepped closer into Oliver’s personal space and asked in his ear, “You do understand what that means don’t you?” 

Oliver swallowed; he instinctively knew what Clark meant, he didn’t do things by half measures. Oliver threaded his fingers through Clark’s hair and spoke into his ear, “This isn’t a one off, and you’re going to take everything I’ve got to give and more.”

Clark pulled back and smiled at him; he reached out and led him to his bedroom.

~*~

They scrambled against each other, pushing and pulling to get their clothes off, while trying to devour each other. Clark pushed down Oliver’s pants and tossed them away and then they were both naked against each other. Oliver’s fingers explored between Clark’s cheeks. Clark spread his legs and groaned, “I can’t believe this is happening.”

He moaned in response, “Oh but it is.” He rubbed his thumb over Clark’s centre. Then he realised what he had forgotten. He pulled back and climbed off the bed.

Clark asked, “Where are you going?”

Oliver grinned in slight embarrassment as he searched the bedroom, “Where did you throw my pants?”

Clark pointed in the corner of the bedroom. Oliver found them, and searched the pocket and came up with some lube and a condom. 

Clark chuckled, “You were taking things a bit for granted weren’t you?”

Oliver approached the bed, “No Clark, just turned on, and determined.”

Clark grinned and spread his thighs. Damn it was just like last night. Except, this time Oliver did not intend to be noble. He was going to nail that ass.

~*~

Clark arched under him, his head thrown back against the pillow as Oliver continued to thrust into him. Shit, it was absolutely super being inside Clark Kent. Oliver couldn’t stop cursing, “Fuck… fuck… oh god… oh yeah!”

Oliver hooked Clark’s leg over his shoulder, and leaned in and licked his throat that was exposed. Clark moaned again, and wrapped his hand around the back of Oliver’s neck and took his mouth with his own. They groaned into each other’s mouths and Oliver thrust even harder. Clark was panting as he took hold of his own cock and began stroking himself off. Oliver was fascinated as he watched as Clark jerked off. 

Then Clark shuddered and he gritted his teeth as his come splattered his stomach, he groaned, “Oh fuck!”

Oliver’s eyes widened in surprise at hearing Clark say that and then he was coming too and jerking into the condom. He gently withdrew and collapsed on the bed beside Clark. He laughed in delight, “Oh damn, Boyscout.” 

Clark rolled over and grinned at him, “Are you still going to call me that even after I fuck you?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Clark eyed him, “You knew that ‘everything’ was part of the deal.”

He nodded, “Oh I know that Boyscout, I just can’t get used to you swearing.”

Clark laughed and leaned in, “So that’s a ‘yes’ then.”

“You will always be my Boyscout.”

Clark smiled sweetly, and told him, “Good.”

The end


End file.
